


H2ovanoss AU idea dump

by Sneaky_Snouw



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bad Boy AU, Body Swap AU, Business AU, College AU, Famous Actor AU, Jiu-jitsu AU, M/M, More maybe added later, Other characters can be included but i didnt mention them, Pizza Delivery Guy AU, Priests and Demons AU warning its a 2 parter, RACER AU, Super hero/ Sidekick/ Villain AU, This is an idea dump full of AUs, Witch AU, You can take my ideas just let me know, Zoo Keeper AU, mermaid au, more characters later - Freeform, spy AU, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaky_Snouw/pseuds/Sneaky_Snouw
Summary: This is 6 AU ideas with summaries, some stories even have title ideas, that I either didn't find the motivation to do myself or couldn't do its full potential in my opinion since I lose interest fast and don't have much time right now. All of these ideas were from my own brain with some ideas being spared by tumblr but none were taken from the site. I want to share these so other writers who maybe want to take on some of these ideas from me can find inspiration in these and make brilliant stories of their own. Just if you decide to take one of these on just let me know so I can read them once they are done, anyway enjoy this idea dump :). ALSO one final thing if you do decide to use one of my ideas please give some sort of credit in either depending on how much of it you use a co-writer status or at least a mention of the fact it was originally my idea in the beginning or ending notes. Note: all of these are h2ovanoss AUs but feel free to change the characters around and mess with where you want the stories to go as you see fit.





	1. Chapter 1

This is 6 AU ideas with summaries, some stories even have title ideas, that I either didn't find the motivation to do myself or couldn't do its full potential in my opinion since I lose interest fast and don't have much time right now. All of these ideas were from my own brain with some ideas being spared by tumblr but none were taken from the site. I want to share these so other writers who maybe want to take on some of these ideas from me can find inspiration in these and make brilliant stories of their own. Just if you decide to take one of these on just let me know so I can read them once they are done, anyway enjoy this idea dump :). ALSO one final thing if you do decide to use one of my ideas please give some sort of credit in either depending on how much of it you use a co-writer status or at least a mention of the fact it was originally my idea in the beginning or ending notes.Note: all of these are h2ovanoss AUs but feel free to change the characters around and mess with where you want the stories to go as you see fit.

Body swap AU: After a casual night of gaming all guys disconnect as usual and like normal Evan and delirious are the last ones to leave saying their goodnight and promising to play tomorrow. Waking up the next morning Evan finds himself somewhere he has never been so after investigating he walks into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. Meanwhile Jonathan is freaking out since he doesn't know where he is and he definitely knows he doesn't own a vitiligo cat so he calls Luke to find out who's in his body. Luke hangs up and rushes over to find Evan admiring Jon’s body so he video tapes it on his phone and sent it to Jon telling him it's Evan. Jon reads this before he finally goes into the bathroom to find he was obviously in Vanoss’ body and takes his own time to admire Evan's bod while the phone rings behind him. After a good while of staring Jon finally picks up the phone, after a brief exchange Luke hands the phone to Ev as they talk the situation out awkwardly for a bit and give compliments. I didn't figure out what to do after this point.

The Sweetest Bad Boy AU: Jon is a recent declared bad boy and therefore gets to hang out with the local group of heartthrob bad boys with Cartoonz and some of the other guys. Being new to this whole thing he starts adjusting to it and going places he's never been before now and at one of said places he met Evan the local sweetheart that mostly everyone in the community loves him.( The people who aren't as loving of Ev don't hate him they just find him too good to be true or think he is hiding something.) Jonathan automatically becomes smitten with Ev because he finds him really cute/attractive so he tries to talk to him but ends up stuttering a bunch as he talks and blushing wildly. Evan knows Jon is with the bad boy group but finds him too cute to do what he usually does, which is avoid them entirely, so he says hi and chats a bit which makes Jon unbelievable happy. Eventually the two get really comfortable even hanging out just the two of them instead of just exchanging a hello and maybe a bit of banter. Luke notices Jonathan is hanging out with him and try to push them together since Jon has clear feelings for Ev he won't admit. Didn't plan out much past this point but it evolved Jon randomly blurting out he was gay with Ev around because the rest of the bad boys were try to push Jon to go out with some popular bitch. After Jon runs away everyone is stunned and don't know what to do so later Evan goes to Jonathan’s house to talk it out which is where Jon reveals his crush on Evan. This gets Evan to stutter and say that he had shared the same feelings so they start going out. 

No Love Spell Needed, Witch AU: Evan is a witch that just moved to the U.S. from Canada and is still unpacking many boxes scattered around his new house. In the early morning he is unboxing and arranging a random room in his house when his black cat gets out of the house. The witch was too busy to notice the missing feline, a half an hour later a person was knocking on his door which he promptly answered. Outside a really attractive neighbor was out there hanging onto his dog’s collar gawking at him to which he was also staring at the neighbor for a while before he finally spoke. Apparently his dog had chased and killed Ev’s black cat and the hot guy, who was named Jonathan, want to apologize and find a way to make up for his dog’s misbehavior. The witch could have cursed them both but was already head over heels for Jon so he accepts his apology and invites him to come by next week once he is done packing to figure out payback. Don't have any real ideas past this point so yeah.

It's All In The Business, Business AU: Jonathan is the head of some random company (I originally thought gaming company) and for their latest product wants to get something to help boost their product from another company (originally suppose to be a record company.) So Jon calls ahead and just from the phone call by itself he can tell something is wrong in the business but eventually he gets the meeting with the boss he is looking for. So the day comes and he is seeing what looks like a normal business until he gets to the meeting room where he sees a attractive looking guy in red and white waiting for him. Evan apparently isn't the boss but is explained to be the big boss’ secretary who runs the company since the real boss doesn’t pay attention to the happenings in his own business. They talk and work out a deal so the day was successful but before Jon leaves he asks for his number so they can keep in touch and maybe work out more deals in the future, Ev gives his number and says his goodbyes. Many months passed since the deal and everything has gone as planned except Jonathan used Evan’s number more often than intended and has found himself best friends with the secretary and devolving a crush. Eventually Ev spills that the old boss sadly passed away and his daughter has took his place as boss and is actually calling the shots so if Jon wanted another deal he has to go through her. He also said that the new boss even asked him out for coffee and Evan being the guy he is accepts the invite because he thought the boss was just trying to get to know him and the business rather than flirting like she did. Jonathan gets really jealous of the female boss so he arranges to work out another deal between the companies where he has a meeting with the girl boss and Evan. During the meeting Jon notices Ev isn't the happiest at the moment so he tries to cheer him up which the boss takes as flirts that were supposedly directed at her so she automatically forgets Evan and falls for Jon instead. Later Evan explains this to Jon who was worried with what to do because if he was actually planning on flirting his attention would still be on Ev. This flustered Evan who even with the surprising news agrees to go on a date with Jon but Jonathan still needs to break the news to the boss without sacrificing Ev’s job. If it wasn't clear this is a bottom Evan type story and I had nothing really planned after this point.

Did You Order Extra Sausage?, Pizza Delivery Guy AU: Jon works as a pizza delivery guy part time and always works the afternoon and night shifts because he is a night owl and prefers to sleep during the day. Every couple nights or so he gets to deliver a medium pizza to Evan the hot guy who really loves his pizza and always orders the same thing so everyone is use to him and know his order by heart. Because of this Jonathan friends the guy since he sees him so often and goes from friends to best friends to a giant crush. So it has become a regular thing for Jon to write tiny notes, jokes, and ocassional flirts on his pizza box in blue sharpie. Eventually it becomes only flirts until Jon finally puts ‘would you go out with me?’ on one of Evan’s pizza boxes and rushes away without a goodbye after the Canadian paid. Once Jon got back to the restaurant Evan reads the note and rushes after him to the pizzeria where he answers Jon’s question with a joyous yes. This is all I planned out but it can continue on a bit but I originally thought this would make a good one shot or small story.

A Wink For Your Ink, Tattoo Artist AU: Jon works at a tattoo salon as an artist and one day a hot buff guy comes in looking a bit nervous. Talking to the guy Jonathan figures out that Evan was looking to get a tattoo but was really scared about the inking process and wanted the tattoo to actually look good and worth the pain. Eventually Jonathan convinces the Canadian to organize a session so they can plan out a tattoo to see if he really wants to go through with the process. In a week or two Jon is setting up the planning paper when Ev comes in early in a tight fitting shirt which catches Jonathan’s attention seeing as before he wasn’t paying much attention to how hot Evan was. Apparently before the meeting the Canadian decided he wanted a great horned owl with its wings open and claws open with some hints of red, he didn't know where to put the red highlights or the tattoo itself. The planning took a good hour before the whole design was done and Jon told him if he wanted to go through with this the best place for it would be his back. Evan was admiring the drawing for a very long time before agreeing to the idea of it on his back and going through with the tattoo. The following weeks they had planned their session to start the process. By the time the first one came around Jonathan saw Evan shaking like a leaf as he took his shirt off, revealing a godly body, and laid in the chair. Jon tried to calm him down a bit. Ev was still extremely nervous and squirming uncomfortable just by Jonathan’s gloved touch so the tattoo artist started telling fun stories to distract Evan enough to start on the black outline. It worked and so every session after that point was the two of them exchanging stories while the tattoo was being made that eventually they became unseparably close. Once the tattoo on Evan was done to Jon it was a bittersweet victory seeing as the tattoo was perfect but it's completion meant he couldn't regularly see the Canadian anymore. While looking at the beautiful owl tattoo Jon gave him he noticed Jon was smiling but sadly rather than his usual bright goofy smile. He asked the artist why he looked down it was perfect and that when Jon told him since it was done there was no reason to met anymore his job was done. The realization hit him like a truck which bummed down the mood alot but Ev just told him to give him a reason to met. Turning the Canadian from the mirror the two met eye to eye before closing in for a small but sweet kiss and then Jonathan asked Evan on a date. This is as far as I thought of for this one and yet again I thought this one would be a small story or a long one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here are another bunch of 6 AU ideas that I sadly couldn't write so you guys can take them. Same rules apply for this bunch which are basically change them as you seem fit ,by adding more characters or ,changing the main couple,etc., please just make sure you give some form of credit thanks.

Super Villain to Super SideKick AU: Jonathan also know as H2oDelirious or the clown is a wanted criminal and arc enemy of Night Owl,a superhero of the city. While making plans for a robbery that he hoped wouldn't get foiled by the owl themed superhero he hatched a plan into tricking the hero to trust him before betraying him. Using the robbery as a way to become Night Owl’s sidekick Jon makes the Batcoon costume and gadgets to make it seem as legit as possible. Once the robbery plan started and ended with Batcoon helping Night Owl stop the crocks and lock them up for good the two chat. By some miracle Night Owl fails to see through the disguise and ask him to join the small superhero group he was apart of. Jonathan says yes and gets the number that he will get a call from when a crime happens anywhere in the city and is left by himself as the hero had to go before he could be seen. The plan worked and so when the first call came in he got to met Early Bird and Mega Monkey, the two other super heroes, all together they fought all sorts of crime. The group was almost like a family and Jonathan’s maniacal lust for chaos disappeared and friendship and a feeling of belonging and pride for his good deeds took its place. Hell they all even shared jokes and puns while fighting baddies that he hadn't have that much fun fighting people in years. Jon and Night Owl grew very close to the point they shared mostly everything and we're the by far the closest in the group. The clown even got to find out the superhero’s real name, which was fittingly Evan, and any chance he would stand next to him. An inseparable duo they’d call them and it only got worse seeing how a large crush on Evan made the clown very protective and loved his attention that the other two could see the clear signs of a crush miles away. As the two grew closer and more intimate the harder the enemies got to the point where the group of four could keep them all under control even with police help. Eventually one fateful night of fighting crime the group faced an enemy they couldn't best leaving all of them bloody and bruised so it was the moment of truth. While the villain closed in threatening Evan right then he snapped ripping the derby racoon mask off and attacking the bad guy knocking him out and handcuffing the guy. Cooling down he didn't want to turn to them because he just lost all he had and can't turn back, Jon marched up to Evan and hugged him before saying a simple I'm sorry and disappearing. Months went by as Jonathan sulks the lose of his hobby and friends as well as all the romantic feelings and desires he had for the owl. Eventually trying to get back into crime to find the heroic ways became such a big part of him he couldn't actually go through with any scheme. Now having nothing to do but sulk he did nothing for more month until Night Owl found him and revealed all the effort and love he had for him. The two finally put everything out there and that's where the two started their life of super love together. This is like one of my favorite ideas and would make an excellent long story chalked full of good character development and a bit of angst which are the two things I'm bad at writing. 

Racer AU: Evan loved driving around but not in normal cars no he had a need for speed and loved race cars and always dreamed of being a race car driver. Sadly this never came to light as the closest he had gotten to this dream was becoming a pit crew man for the race Tyler aka Wildcat. He could change two tires faster than any other guy could change one making him a star crewmen along with his buddies Brock and Smitty. When races came around hectic didn't even begin to describe it however they always rose to the challenges. Sitting at their station watching the race cars zip by at high speeds as Tyler tried to gain on an Irish driver with a mystery driver on his 6. At the end of the race Wildcat won by the tip of the hood of his car leaving the Irishman in second and the mystery in third. Once Tyler pulled into our station he was met with cheers, hugs, and claps but he promised the three of us something special and then said we'd all get drinks at a local bar. On the podium our driver stood at the highest point with the second and third place drivers but everyone's eyes were on Wildcat. Grabbing the mic he called us up so he could give his special thanks to the pit crew he said was the whole reason he won in the first place. Making our way through the crowd with our heads hanging a little low we only raised them once we got on the platform where we all stood in a line with Smitty covering his face with his hat. Tyler proceeded to say why we helped him won. Smitty was thanked for helping him understand his vehicle, Brock for calming him down and keeping him focused through anger management, and finally me for reminding him why he drives that and I can change tires like nobody else. We hugged as a group as the crowds clapped wildly heck even the other racers were genuinely clapping. After hours of interviews it is getting dark but we made it to the bar and quickly got seated after a cheers we begin to drink and that's when the Irish racer came in. Well I went to the bathroom when he actually came in so when I came back there were two more chairs pulled up with two other guys and the driver took my seat. Tyler and this guy were clearly hitting it off spectacularly so I left them be and moved to the bar and got my own drink. Right as I was about to take me first sip the third place comes in with his crew to be surprised by the amount of racers here. Him and his group move to the table next to Tyler’s except one guy from the group split off to go sit right next to me. I learned his name was Jonathan and he was the pit stop crewman for his best friend Luke, he was pretty dang attractive even without the alcohol. We started sharing drinks and chatted like we knew each other forever and in a tipsy daze I told him as much as I wanted to help Tyler I wanted to be the race car driver even more. Jon took this a step further saying how I should actually try to take a race car for a spin but I dismissed the idea because rules and the fact I could crash the car. However he insisted stating he'd get me a race car to test drive after next big race if I'd give him my number. I gave in and scribbled down my number for him before handing it to him and after that he promised that it'd be one heck of a ride. That's all I got for this one but this could be a one shot or a medium sized story in my mind.

Famous Actor AU: Evan and his friends were enjoying themselves at a con getting t-shirts, posters, and all sorts of other merchandise but eventually the group decided to get some of their loot signed. Paying and standing in line to get their posters signed by a guy who is famous for portraying villains and horror movie killers. Ev wasn't that much of a fan but hey he paid to get his signature, the guys after a long wait the guys finally made it to the table. Letting the rest of the group go first the guy chatted pleasantly with them as he signed their stuff and looking at him without any make up or scary junk all over his face he is actually rather attractive. He finally gets to you but instead of doing the same stuff as he did to the other guys he gets far more into it starting a full on conversation. Sadly we were cut short due to the long line making the actor make a pout before he gave me my poster with a full smile and moved onto the next fan. Moving through the crowds back to my friends who were admiring the signature through their clear wrapping prompted me to look at the signature on my own poster which was different. It still had the guys signature in blue sharpie but under it there was a number with the simple words call me accompanied by a heart. As the signing continued right next to us the guys were chatting excitedly until I muttered the words ‘he gave me his number.’ then they all stopped and turned slowly. They claimed I was making it up so I showed it to them and they may have literally lost their minds as they freaked out loudly asking if I would actually call him. Looking back at the guy at the table we lock eyes as he winks with a chuckle before grinning widely with a mischievous wave suggesting something more. Giving him my biggest smile I mouth ‘I'll call you later’ before going head first back into the booths with my poster leaving all my friends behind all of them attempting to catch up.

Spy AU: Evan is a spy who for this mission is dressed as a woman that is to be married to a mafia boss so he can infiltrate the dangerous group to fight their organized crime from the inside out. The boss quick falls for his new bride and orders one of his best men, H2oDelirious aka Jonathan, to protect her full time so she doesn't get attacked by others. When the husband is around Ev acts like a shy but loving submissive woman who chooses to let her actions speak louder than her words. However Jon being the himself sees this as him being stubborn and stoic all the time making the supposed bodyguard do silly stunts, jokes, puns,stories, and pranks to attempt to break through the woman's stoic demeanor. After an extended amount of time Jon did manage to get Ev to laugh a bit taking the bodyguard over the edge seeing as just a simple smile with an airy giggle got him to fall for his boss’ wife. The more and more time they spent together the closer they got that occasional Evan would do his best girly voice to tell the other jokes and puns. The spy knew he was falling in love with Jon but was too scared to tell him anything because of not only his secret agent status and the fact that after this mission he won't be a sweet girl that Jon had met him as. On top of that he was so sure that he didn't like him the same way, he took care of him sure and made him smile but there was no real clue that there was anything more there. That was until while standing in a room where Evan placed a camera he caught Jonathan saying he likes him on tape. It was too late to help as Ev’s agency was ordering him to take action which the spy can't oppose so he has a gun to his husband's head as the other agents moved in and surrounded the base. Jonathan not finding Evan where he left him comes into see the scene and stops in confusion the boss meanwhile was seeping with rage and called Ev a bitch. That put Jon on edge but when Tyler , another agent, said ‘well she isn't a bitch because she isn't really a girl, she is a dude.’ this automatically starts a freak out from Jon. Ev glances between the bodyguard and the boss getting cuffed and dragged away, grabbing his change of clothes and drags Jon into a random bedroom. Placing him down on the bed he tried to calm him but Jon was too deep in his own thoughts to listen so Evan changed into his normal clothes and tried again. This time Jonathan does look at him but he starts blushing wildly and hid his face as he flailed around. He doesn't understand why but even with the fact that the girl he liked was a dude it still didn't make him any less attracted to the other making him confused and frustrated, Jon thought he was straight but now he is clearly not. Evan scared that his worst fears were what would happen between them told him it's okay if he didn't like him anymore and how he wouldn't need to see him again. Jonathan jumped at this screaming no and telling him about his feelings and how he was just confused and he still likes him, Evan learning this smiles as he embraces Jon telling him thank you and invites him to join the spy agency. This is all I got but this one is really cute and with the right character development can be really good.

Zoo keeper AU: Jonathan didn't want to got to the zoo and to make matters worse he was literally terrified of birds so just walking around and seeing pigeons would make him jump. He had an extreme fear of the feather beasts called birds so trying to pull him through the bird section of the zoo was his nightmare. Even with all of them in cages their small beady eyes still tore through his soul and the beaks, feather, and squats made him scared to get even remotely close. So with all Jon’s muster he made his way most of the way through without shrieking in terror and he could happily see the exit. Sadly the whole mood changed once he heard tons of gasps around him and a new presence on his shoulder, he stood there frozen like a statue before a swift pair of hands removed the bird. Turning around he comes face to face with Evan holding a barn owl in his hands, the two stare for awhile before Ev apologizes for the incident. Jon lucky too distracted by the zookeeper’s hot face didn't notice the bird as much until it squawked and tried to squirm it's way out of Evan’s grasp. Barely managing to contain his screams as he jumps back away from the flapping creature Jon notice the zookeeper look questionably at him before realizing his fear. At this point Luke noticed him and made hi way over seeing how Jonathan was blushing at the guy that was holding one of his biggest fears. Evan starts apologizing again as Jon takes deep breathes so Luke takes the lead and tell Ev that his number would make his friend feel much better. Jonathan started freaking out more and questioning his friend before the zookeeper came back from recaging the bird with a small slip of paper with his name and number. Ev scurried of a blushing mess leaving Jon to gawk at the fact and Luke tell him if he wants to truly go after him he needs to get over his fear. No more ideas from this point but it would make a good medium length story with later chapters about Jon getting over his fear while starting to date Ev. 

Part 1,Priest and Demons AU: Evan has been trained to be a priest his entire life and finally he can help people find salvation in the church he has recently been assigned to in North Carolina. First moving in everyone was so nice to him so he repaid it back by helping out in the local town anyway he could making him the town favorite. The older priest realized this and took at him just doing little chores to get people in church and it work but it was when he realized Evan was also a better priest than him did he get mad. During his homilies everyone would listen rather than falling asleep, kind people would get him gifts, couples would actually request him to do weddings, others would ask him to do funerals. Evan being the sweetheart he is did it all even if it got him stressed making the older priest do jealous that the priest decided to make the worst sin known to man, he was going to summon a demon. That night he made the circle and the chat before remembering he needed a Virgin sacrifice, in a stroke of brilliance the old priest placed Ev in the circle and did all the steps again. Jonathan the demon that was getting summoned by this old man was an ass hole so seeing there were two good targets for sacrifice Jon decided to be a douche and kill the one outside the circle. Materializing over the circle the demon automatically clashed at the older priest killing him instantly but just as he thought he made it to the surface host free he heard a click. A red chain attached his ankle to the other sacrifice in the circle who apparently wasn’t dead because the stupid old geezer forgot they had to kill them. Taking another look at the old man who had summoned he realized the guy was a priest and the other notably younger looking one with sharper features who was the sacrifice was also a priest. Shaking his head at how fucked up this is the demon decided to inspect his priestly host, poking the torso of the guy he was met with surprisingly tough muscles that were hidden under the uniform. After more looking at his handsome face in particular the host woke up and screamed before accidentally slapping the demon hard on the cheek. Rubbing his face a bit the priest realized what he did a and apologized repeatedly before actually taking a long look at the guy who randomly appeared. That's when Jonathan realized this priest was a literal saint seeing how as he said I'm so sorry to a freaking demon that killed his money senior. Evan quickly realized how rude he was being at his new guest since he was staring at him because Ev can't really say he has seen horns or a tail on a human before. So the priest rushes out Jon thought he was cared of the dead body but in reality the young priest was trying to be a good host and set up a room for the demon before he could explain himself. Teleporting the corpse away Jon follows the priest trying to calm him down and explain what happened while Ev is trying to set up a guest bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember if you want to turn one of these into a full story just let me know and give me some credit. I also wanted to clarify what I meant by short, medium, and long stories in my mind since it's different for everyone. Short stories to me are 1 to 3 chapters  
Medium stories are 4 to 6 chapters  
Long stories are 6 or more 

Part 2: Priests and Demons AU: Evan finally grabbed everything need and started setting up the room for the guest when he comes in behind him panting and looking distressed. Asking if he is alright he tells the man that his room will be set up shortly to which the man questions as he explains himself. Apparently he is a demon from hell and was summoned by the older priest to try and kill me for some reason.The demon however saved me by killing the older priest using him as a sacrifice and was linked to me because surprise I wasn't dead so now I have a demon attached to my soul. Dropping the blankets I tried to process what he said but before it could all settle in my mind he gave me a list of rules on how this works. Flopping onto the bed I read over the rules still trying to keep myself sane and breathing. The next weeks blended into each other but they were far more hectic and interesting with the demon around they even gained a small friendship. Up in heaven the older priest is convincing god that the young priest corrupted the lord's church by summoning a demon that killed him. Sending three saints to investigate they find Jon walking around the church but the demon reveals the whole truth of what happened so he could protect his host. The saints relay the whole message to god who realizes his mistakes and sends the old priest to hell then sends out a group of angels (aka the guys) to try and fix things. The group ends up finding a demon and a saintly priest basically falling in love with each other, research is done but there are no real answers that they have found. So god talks to death trying to fix the problem by killing the good priest however death says no making god have to do it himself. The angels heard about this and warned jon who decided once again to be an asshole so he did a ritual to make Evan immortal. God making multiple attempts at Ev’s life but failed once he found out the priest was made immortal by the demon so god let them be but not for too long. A war destroyed the village Evan lived in so Jon and him had to flee to then disappear into the night together. This is all I have so far but it would make a great long story with plenty of character development as well as area ,if wanted, where you can put smut.

Takes A Killer To Love A Killer, Killer AU: Being an infamous serial killer Jonathan could let anyone get away which lead him to this dinky summer camp in Canada. Setting up deep in the snowy woods just watching through cameras for my victim to find the perfect time and place to strike. It came a few nights into the camp when the moment finally came when the kids was walking himself to the porta potty. Trying to attack the boy the little brat slipped away and headed deep into the snowy forest to attempt another escape and ran into a seemingly abandoned house. Looking at the old looking but not degraded facade he noticed movement in the window and went inside to find a heavy scratched hallway. Slowly sneaking around too soon I hear a child's shriek and watched as he moved outside the house, swiftly following him it was too late when I got out a giant owl had already ripped the boy to shreds. The beast turned to face me and he lost a bit of his threatening factors, the owl was actually mostly human with sharp claws, fangs, and talons but the fluffy feather and sun kissed skin make him more cuddly than threatening. He stared at me before backing of with a small guilty look I did nothing but stare so he eventually started squawking at me so I raised my hands and took a step back. The bird person got close and inspected me before heading back into the house and closing up shop while occasionally looking out the window but would hide when I looked at him. Walking back to my base camp I realized that I just fell in love not to mention at first site with a owl human monster hybrid. Sticking around for the rest of the camp killing little brats that the camp consular were to busy messing around to pay attention to, every night the owl would check out the kids and kill one from each cabin to drag away. At the end of the camp there were only a couple kids and the camp leaders which I promptly attacked and killed just as the owl came by. We had a stare down again and I tried to slickly hide my knife but failed once the guy walked over with his head cocked, glancing down at one of the girls I noticed a white rose flower crown dyed red with blood and picked it up. We followed each other's movements before I placed the crown on his head, I was smiling under the mask and the guy could tell and was smiling too. He gave me a tour of the whole area even allowed me to stay him a spare room in his house, we exchanged a bunch of info and stories to the point we were basically best friends, Evan was my best friend and slight crush. I stayed as long as possible but that Sunday I was heading back to my home but I taught Ev how to use my set up and communicate with emails and stuff so I could leave it with him so we could stay in contact. Years passed with the anniversary of our meeting being the time I would vacation in the camp the owl stayed at to have fun however things were getting a lot more touchy feely. That was the day I asked him out and he said yes and had been happy ever since. There was trouble in paradise since according to my other best friend and also murder Luke there was a killer hunting show that was targeting Ev for their next episode. Calling the owl I grabbed the essentials and shot up north before any TV crews could arrive, the owl was worried and would check the camera feeds every night until a giant group of people came. It scared him so bad I had to cuddle him to sleep and I watched their activities, they set up came and placed traps and walked around looking for something suspicious. They never went far enough to see the house but Ev was starting to crave their murder, taking it slow the owl killed a few at a time until there was only one host one cameraman. Watching them scurry around the camp I started chasing them quietly until I strike the host leaving the camera man to lead Ev a different way. However a monstrous scream got me running again, behind the camera man the owl sat trying to pry the bear trap off his ankle while the camera guy debated on going back. Jonathan slicked his throat fast letting the camera drop into the snow before he opened the trap and carried Evan back to the house. Eventually someone found the camera and tape and released it to the world via youtube it broke the Internet but Jon was to worried about Ev to care so they became the urban legends of the gay forest killers. This is all I have so far but I planned this story to be medium length and sickly sweet. 

College AU: Jonathan being the cool young art professor was quite popular for his dashing looks, deep smooth voice, and quirky personality. So naturally he got invited to a dorm party by some of the students in his art class and being the crazy guy he was he decided to go. Friday night came Jon changed into his casual clothes and went in to find half the school there, no room to move much the art professor shoved his way to an open spot in the kitchen. Once there he looked out at all the students then look at the snacks and drinks one of which was alcohol which was against the rules. The host headed up to him excitedly and asked him about the party and all the people, he said it was nice but warned him about the alcohol then told him he’d let it slide only this time. With a gulp the host rushed away to greet more people leaving Jon to look out at all the people, he recognized some of his students among the crowd but his eyes often left them rather quickly. Noticing many jock, cheerleaders, and popular party kids he knew this was asking for trouble but he got too distracted once one partier caught his eye suddenly. A handsome jock wallflower is something you don't see at every party, a tan Asian looking guy with a buff body and sharp features but a soft coy demeanor with a stoic face. Smiling at him for a while he eventually noticed me and smiled back gently that was the push he needed to push him to grab two not so safe drink and walked over. The two hit it off as they start drinking till they tipsy and we're still chatting nonstop about anything they could think of, this eventually lead to a heated conversation on how hot the other was and other frisky things. Getting hot and bothered Evan pulled Jonathan away from the party and into his dorm where ×insert good smut here× and then crash. They wake up in the morning and start talking about classes over breakfast where Jon tells Ev he is a teacher not a student leading to a freak out. Jon coaxes him down and tells him that he will keep it a secret so Ev doesn’t lose any respect, Jon thinks he would only gain more but he can see the other side of it, if he takes one of his art classes and dates him. Evan said yes way too fast but it is a long happy secret that is hinted so Jonathan’s students are trying to solve the mystery of which girl their professor is now dating. This could be a fun medium length story or a really packed short one but it's a nice idea.

Mermaid AU with a twist: Jonathan is a pirate with a small crew but massive ship that his obsessed with the sea and it's tales that he seeks to find answer and places only told by crazy old sailors. Luke, Bryce, Ryan, and Gorillaphant all think he is crazy but love the guy anyway since he can get them out of a bad situation with a maniacal laughter. As Jon was doing his night watch he started to hear beautiful singing which got him excited to see a mermaid so he ran down to the main deck and looked over the side. On a small rock landing Jon say the body and tale of what looked like a mermaid so being insane he started to row of to it in a rowboat to get a closer look. Getting closer Jonathan noticed a lot of things, 1. The mermaid was actually a merman 2. He had fins for ears and sharp claws and teeth 3. He had a red tail with 2 white lines of scales on each side. The creature noticed him and got closer as he sang while Jon focused on his tan skin and sharp features. Once the merman was close enough he rested his arm on the ship's side as Jon leaned over to look at him, the fish man thought he caught him as he started to girl making Jon laugh a bit and smile from cheek to cheek. That got the merman to slow his song to a stop and that's when Jon grabbed the guy by the face and kissed him to make sure that he was really seeing it and it wasn't a dream. Once he let the fish go and found he was still there, a blushing mess but still there, Jon screamed at the boat exclaiming about what he just saw as the fish sunk back into the water. All the guys woke up and pulled him back calling him crazy until a few nights later the fish popped up again by the ship earlier than before so everyone saw him. Evan, aka the merman, had apparently gained a liking to Jon and decided to travel with the pirates rather than stay where he was and be bored. They taught him all they know and gave him the job of killing the lookouts of other ships and stealing their treasure in the night. Four or so years later the pirate crew became infamous for their night raids that were still a mystery to all sailors. The crew let Ev on the boat gave him a tub of water to sleep in the day and let him down at night, Jonathan and the fish also became best friends and we're even nursing romantic feelings for each other. One night Jon was about to fall asleep Jon was hanging his feet off the deck as Ev ran treasure to the ship, grabbing one of the man's feet he woke him up as he pushed himself and the chest of gold. The pirate tiredly giggled as he laid looking at the merman before Ev looked back at him and smiled, laying together for a silent moment the two just enjoyed each other's company. Pushing himself toward the edge Jon gets up and sits next to the merman before he jumped off, being particularly brave Evan kisses Jonathan on the lips before diving into the cold ocean. As the fish made his way back over as Jon watched things change into a nightmare, screaming the other boys awake and getting ready the canons he watched as the rival pirates trying to grab Ev. With everyone awake and the ship closing in the canons were fired and destroyed and killed a lot of men and parts of the ship but the ship fled with Evan, Jonathan got furious at not only himself and the rival pirates. That's when they began their journey to find his mermaid with his crew and the new crew mates that joined along the way(new crewmen are the rest of the guys). At the end of the year the giant crew finally cornered the rivals and massacred them before they could reveal their raid tactics to the world. Most of the crew was confused when Jon ran in talking about his greatest treasure that he loved with his life. Searching the ship Jon found Ev chained to a bathtub filled with water with a gage on, breaking him out he scooped the merman into his arms kissing him all over as he walked out. When the crew finally saw Jon again with his claimed greatest treasure most were shocked to find him holding a giggling male mermaid. Luke and the rest of the original five explain the whole story and why Ev is so important they went on this mission they all got it that didn't save the two from teasing. Looking at each other the two decided to embrace it and share a long kiss before they laughed and cuddled until the sunset. Really nice mermaid story with a twist in roles that would make a really good medium to long story, this probably won't be the first time I switch the expected roles.

Jiu Jitsu AU: Jon was the biggest fan off Brazilian jiu jitsu that he made sure he was taught by a Brazilian master with his friends but as much as he loves it he wonders what the old jiu jitsu was like. Searching for a traditional master of the fighting style there was eventually a guy not to far that teaches many classes. Dragging his friends Luke, Ryan, Bryce, and Gorillaphant to the guy's class in his dojo; all of them were expecting an old Asian man with a long beard and mustache but a bald head. That definitely not what they got instead they got a young still Asian looking buff guy with a full head of hair with no mustache or beard. Evan as they learned was taught jujitsu along with hockey once he turned six and was announced a master not too long ago. Most of the guys didn't believe him so Ryan and Luke decided to try and fight him while the other sat and watched, things quickly spiraled out of control and before you knew it Ryan and Luke were groaning on the ground on top of being embarrassed by the guy. Evan smiled and invited the other three to try which ended mostly the same except Jonathan was able to keep up and do a lot better before being defeated like the rest. Automatically Jon jumps up after his defeat squealing about how awesome that was and how he needed to learn how to do it, getting really touchy with Ev the master got rather flustered but was happy he enjoyed it and wants to take a class. Ryan became jealous rather quickly while Luke just smiled telling him he has no chance against the master in the fight of love or jujitsu but told him that he'd always love him. Jonathan was in love with Evan and what he could do so through his classes he fell deeper in love with the master as he learned the old ways of jujitsu. Nice short story could be medium but better if it stayed pretty small.

Daycare AU/ Neglect AU/ Multilingual AU: Evan was the new kid on the block in a literal sense because unlike everyone else on the street who has been there their entire lives he just moved in from Canada. They were told it was a very tight knit and social community so news like this gets around too fast seeing how everyone knows each other since basically youth. After a long week of unpacking boxes Evan was allowed to got to school since apparently he was smart enough to get pushed up but he also was sent to a local daycare after school. His parents worked very hard and so barely had time for him so Ev grew up as kind of a loner so it was no wonder he was the caboose in the walk to the daycare. Once inside things didn't get any better seeing as all the other kids left to their own group of friends leaving Evan alone again so he climbed the giant tree in the back yard. He'd stay up there quickly being forgotten by the rest while he choose to learn Korean and how to play a guitar until his dad picked him. The adults who ran the daycare never got his name so they always called him owl as they gave up trying to get him down and try to play with the others a long time ago. As the school year passed Ev learned Korean down to a t and was playing hard modern pop songs he heard on the radio but still was unnoticed by anyone. Summer rolled around and passed leaving Ev still a loner and stuck at the daycare for the summer alone and forgotten again to the point where his parents are now neglecting him. He had to walk himself to himself, house unlock it, and do basically everything since his parents moved into apartments closer to their work and only came back at night to restock the fridge. The mailman was now the only person he takes to and even then he only ever said ‘my parents aren't, that are never home.’ after a while the guy called child services. A day or so later they went to Ev’s house and took him away to find him a new home where a parent would always be there for them. Asking putting Evan in a foster home where he was still alone eventually a joyous lady who had heard his sad story wanted to adopt him. She was nothing like him but she bet out his parents by a long shot and before he knew it he was flying out with her to North Carolina to her home that would soon become his new home. Everything about the house was huge and all because the lady was rich and had the thing his old parents worked so hard for, money. She enrolled him in a gifted and talented school since he was so smart for his age and got him anything he wanted which wasn't much but he loved the treatment. At the beginning of the school year he was once again put into a daycare but with the promise of a ride home and love waiting for him so he tried. However he quickly learned at this daycare he could just hide like he use to no matter how hard he tried. The other kids would find him at the highest corner he could find on the enormous playground and bully him for being so different from them. Eventually he said he had enough to his mom and vowed if anyone bullied him again he'd punch the in the face which he did numerous times. This lead him to become the unannounced leader of the daycare and gain a nice group of friends during endeavors that he protected them. Older kids eventually came in but didn't swing the balance when a older boy bullied him and his friends resulting in the kid getting a broken nose and black eye. Jonathan and Luke who were also looking for the kid found Evan beating him up and were so impressed Luke started cheering for Ev and Jon got his first crush. Two talked with Ev and his friends about how cool that was and thanked them before leaving but Jon wanted more than that he wanted Ev’s attention. Satisfying his craving for attention from Evan, Jon became best friends with Ev and would offer to hang out after school and daycare constantly which the boy always agreed to since he too loved the attention. Jonathan’s parents ultimately found out about the crush and his sad marched to Ev’s house to rant to the boy and his mother how they made his son gay and ruined him. Not knowing how to react to the whole thing he just processed a few sentences at a time, Jonathan likes him and he is a boy so that makes it gay so his dad thinks it's gross and hates me for making him like me like that. Evan looked down trying to sort out his feelings when Jon’s mother rushes up slapping the dad in the face as Jon and his sister run to the house worried. The mom started yelling at the husband saying how that was Jonathan’s thing to tell and how he is patronizing an innocent boy then talked about a divorce. Jon was huffing and blushing as he hanged his head low since his secret was revealed but to Ev it wasn't bad cuz he loved Jon just as much if not more than he knew. Walking through the yelling parents and ignoring his mom for a bit he stood in front of the other boy watching him wince in anticipation but opening them a while later to see Ev staring at him. Blushing wildly Evan finally spit it out before hugging Jon to save himself from the embarrassment of seeing the parents staring at him with their judging eyes. Jonathan overjoyed squeezed him back before spinning him around giggling then setting him down making sure it's true and kissing Ev on the forehead. The mothers loved it one even taking a video while the one dad hated it and called the boys a gay slang word earning him a divorce file and two punches in the face. Later everyone found out but as weird as it was to them accepted them anyway as the two grew closer to each other. This is a cute medium story that can be put under too many AU tags.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wouldn't believe the amount of times I need to go back to add or fix things once I first posted this XD.


End file.
